


Subtle Gestures

by heyimdownhere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, what am I even doing, yachi is just to shippable?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyimdownhere/pseuds/heyimdownhere
Summary: It was just that his very nature was the pure opposite of subtlety. Really, it would have been weirder, even, if he were to be subtle.And it was just that he was too subtle. His personality twisted his actions and words into nonexistence, not noticeable unless one squinted.He was better than the first two, for sure, but his natural edge was leaked into the things he said and did, diminishing the kind acts. It was a fine line between being nice and being sarcastic for him.Maybe he was warmer than the former. Better at being a nice subtle, but even that was swallowed up by his nerves. It was just that the concept was new to him.In short, it wasn’t going so great for the Karasuno first years.A collection of Yachi x Karasuno first years that aren't necessarily in one timeline? I'm confused too, don't worry





	1. Intro

It wasn’t like he was trying to be open or loud or anything. It was just that his very nature was the pure opposite of subtlety. Really, it would have been weirder, even, if he were to be subtle.

And it was just that he was too subtle. He way making an effort. He really was, but his personality twisted his actions and words into nonexistence, not noticeable unless one squinted. Really really hard.

He was better than the first two, for sure, but his natural edge was leaked into the things he said and did, diminishing the kind acts. Surrounded by his cool aura, he almost appeared emotionless. It was a fine line between being nice and being sarcastic for him.

Maybe he was warmer than the former. Better at being a nice subtle, but even that was swallowed up by his nerves. It was just that the concept was new to him. After being in his friend’s shadow for so long, it was hard to step out of the comfort of his lean back.

In short, it wasn’t going so great for the Karasuno first years.


	2. Birthday girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi’s birthday was placed in a spot that was very easy to overlook. 
> 
> Maybe that was why whenever someone remembered, without having to be prompted before, it was such a treat for her.
> 
> This year, there were four. Well, more than four, really, but four that stood out.
> 
>  
> 
> All for their own reasons.

Yachi’s birthday was placed in a spot that was very easy to overlook. Just a couple days after the start of second semester, when everyone was busy with their new classes, was the date of her birth. It was so easy to forget.

Maybe that was why whenever someone remembered, without having to be prompted before, it was such a treat for her.

This year, there were four. Well, more than four, really, but only four that stood out.

 

All for their own reasons.

 

“Yacchan!” A combination of orange and black raced through the crowded hallway and stopped inches from a poor girl’s frightened face.

“Waaah, Hinata-kun! Don’t scare me like that!”

“Haha, I’m sorry, but I just wanted to give you this before class started!” A poorly wrapped gift was thrusted into Yachi’s unprepared arms, and after a quick, warm hug, he was gone again, as if he never came by.

Dazed by the sudden encounter, Yachi stumbled over to her locker and fumbled with the lock as a large hand tapped her shoulder lightly.

A hundred and eighty centimeters of Tobio loomed over her, color tinting his cheeks as he held out an envelope. “Happy birthday, Yacchan.” His long fingers brushed lightly against her smaller ones as he gave her the gift.

Yachi squeaked out a soft thank you, and with a curt nod, Kageyama left.

There wasn’t time to open the gifts, no, not now. She hastily placed them into her locker and closed the door when a jittery voice cried out. “Wait! Yachi!”

It was the last surprise before classes. The freckled boy gave her a shy smile as a hello, then a long, flat present that made a slight rattling noise when shook. “Happy birthday, Yachi.”

“Thank you, Yamaguchi-kun! I’ll have to open it later though, class is almost-” The bell rang at the moment, making Yachi swing open the door of her locker to place the gift in. The metal door of her locker slammed into her forehead as she opened it.

“Yachi, are you okay?” Yamaguchi shrieked, flailing his hands. “Your forehead!”

Yachi blinked back her tears as she collected her books. “I’m fine, you should get going, class has started, you don’t want to be late.” She quickly mumbled as she speed walked away. _How embarrassing! In front of Yamaguchi-kun as well! He’ll tell everyone on the team, then they won’t want me as the manager, because who wants a no good, clumsy manager to be in charge of keeping the team together? Of course, no one! Stupid Yachi! Now Kiyoko-san’s recruitment will have been in vain! I’ve failed the team and broken my promise to my mom!_ She entered her classroom on the brink of tears and tried to focus on her classes, dreading the afternoon practice.

“Yachi, it’s lunch now.” A classmate of her’s approached her, along with her friend. _Kira and Yuko._ “Aren’t you hungry?”

She jerked back to reality. “Yes! Lunch!”

“Someone’s here for you as well,” She continued.

Her friend nodded enthusiastically. “Quite good looking at that.”

Yachi’s eyes widened, the latter's words not registering to her. “Someone’s here for me?” _Oh my god, oh my god, OH my GOD, what if it’s Yamaguchi or maybe even Daichi-san to tell me that i’m off the team no-_

“A suitor, perhaps?” Kira giggled, cutting off her thoughts.

“I’m sorry, were you busy?” A new, deeper voice joined into the fray. A tall blonde with sharp amber eyes and glasses glanced down at her, tilting his head slightly to his side.

“We were just about to leave.” With a knowing look, Yuko dragged Kira away, throwing Yachi one last smiling glance.

“I’m terribly sorry for this morning! I assume Yamaguchi-kun has told you? Please don’t kick me off the team, I swear, I’ll tidy up my act!”

He looked confused momentarily, very unlike Tsukishima. “Yachi, no one’s kicking you off the team. I just came to wish you a happy birthday.” He extended to her a clear case of headphones with a red ribbon tied around it in a bow. “To keep the unnecessarily loud noises of the freak duo out when you’re tired of hearing them.”

She bowed a full ninety degrees. “Thank you so much!” The present was nice, he remembered her birthday, and she wasn’t getting kicked out of the team! The day started looking up.

“Well, do you want to have lunch with us? It is your birthday and all.” His voice was relaxed, composed as always, and somehow just beckoning to her.

“Sure! Let me grab my lunch and put my stuff away!”

Tsukishima went with her to her locker, carrying her books for her although Yachi insist that ‘ _I can do it!_ ’. She grabbed the gifts that were given to her this morning along with her lunch and stowed away her books. _To open then when they’re there._ She clarified to Tsukishima’s questioning glaze. “You don’t mind if I leave yours here? I don’t want to to lose them.”

“Don’t mind,” He said, aloof as always. But Yachi saw something in his distant eyes, maybe it was the trick of the light, but she could have sworn she saw content, or something similar at least in the stoic boy’s face.

Smiling slightly, Yachi asked, “Where are they?”

He lead her over to a table where the rest of the first years were waiting.

“Ah, Yacchan!” Cried out Hinata as soon as he saw her, tearing himself away from the argument that he had started with Kageyama. “Happy birthday! Again!”

“Thank you for the gifts, all of you,” She replied. “You guys didn’t have to!”

“Of course we did,” Intervened Kageyama. “You’re our manager.”

“I hope your forehead is feeling better,” Included Yamaguchi, still looking slightly worried. “I’m sorry for startling you.”

“No, no, it’s fine!” Flustered Yachi, feeling foolish about the scenario she imagined. “I’m just glad I’m still on the team.”

“How about you sit down?” Suggested Tsukishima, drawing a chair for her. “You must be hungry. You can eat and open the presents.”

She nodded and sat down at the chair he provided.

The short middle blocker and setter started to bicker again as she pulled out the gifts.

“You call that wrapping?”

“Baka-yama didn’t even wrap his gift, it’s just in an envelope!”

“It looks far better than yours, though. Did Natsu wrap it?”

“How did you know?”

“I’m starting with Yamaguchi’s.” Yachi announced, trying to grab their attention. The rattling noise she had heard earlier was the chain of a silver necklace. “It’s beautiful!” Yachi gasped, picking it up by the charm, which was a small star. She put it on without much difficulty, and it hung on her neck, it feeling perfectly in place. “Thank you so much, Yamaguchi-kun!”

“Ahhh, open mine next!” Hinata shouted, forgetting about the fight that happened only seconds ago. “Mine next!”

Yachi complied, and picked up the square shaped object. “It’s a book,” She realized, shedding it of it’s colorful wrapping paper. A piece of paper stuck out from it, like a bookmark. It was a note from Hinata wishing her a happy birthday, along with Natsu’s name at the bottom.

“A volleyball handbook,” Announced Hinata proudly. “With all the rules and regulations and positions and stuff, for spots that you might be iffy on.”

“Thank you!” She smiled, setting the book aside. “I’ll be sure to read it and become the best manager ever!” With that, she reached over to the final present, something that was in the form of an envelope.

“Don’t read the card here,” whispered Kageyama, a hint of pink tingeing his cheeks.

“I won’t,” She promised as she pulled out the thin, long objects that were in there. “Pens?”

“Highlighters as well,” he added helpfully, pointing out which were which. “This one is a 0.3 mechanical pencil, this one is a 0.38 pen, these are erasable highlighters, and this is an eraser pen.” He shrugged. “Looking at your notes, I thought you’d like them.”

“Thank you! I love them already!”

“What about you, Stingy-shima? You didn’t get her anything?” Hinata turned to Tsukishima, staring him down as Tsukishima tried to finish the mouthful of food he had just eaten.

Yachi came to his rescue. “He got me a nice pair of earbuds, so I can listen to music when I want to.” Hinata calmed down immediately, but still shot looks at Tsukishima for the rest of lunch.

The classes she had in the afternoon didn’t dampen her mood, the four boys that she had been originally terrified of making her smile enough for the whole day.

After school, she marched into the gym, in a bliss, when she was greeted by sixteen people in unison. “Happy birthday, Yachi!” A simple banner was set up, and even Sensei Takeda and coach Ukai joined in.

“Waaah! You guys didn’t have to!” Yachi bowed down, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. “I didn’t really _tell_ anyone...”

“ _I_ did!” Announced Hinata proudly, waving his hand. “I told everyone!”

“Boke!” Kageyama clipped the side of the excited boy’s head. “Can’t you see that she’s embarrassed?”

Kiyoko approached her with a small square-shaped package. “A gift from us third years.” She explained as she handed it over. “Sugawara noticed that you were on the last few pages of your regular one, so we thought it would be a good idea to get you a new one.”

"It's a notebook," Sugawara clarified, grinning proudly.

 _Oh my god, oh my god, the goddess herself is gifting me on my humble day, I must treasure this gift forever and-_ “Yacchan! We’ll treat you to some pork buns after practice!” Declared Nishinoya and Tanaka, together. “It _is_ our manager’s birthday, after all!”

“I think you’re getting her confused with Hinata and Kageyama,” Ennoshita commented dryly. “Maybe some sweets instead?”

“From all of us second years,” inputted Narita, with a nodding Kinoshita beside him.

“Okay, this is great, but we should start practice soon,” Daichi cleared his throat.

Yachi jerked up. “Of course! Don’t put your practice off because of me!”

Smiling, the twelve boys made their way back to the court, to start their practice.

  
Maybe, maybe her birthday being where it was wasn’t so bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got really long and I don't even know why  
> I think I ramble a loooot
> 
> If there are any mistakes, please let me know, so I can fix them!


End file.
